With proliferation of general-purpose computers, there has been an increase in demand for performing conferencing through personal or business computers. In such conferences, it is desirable to identify quickly the participants that are speaking at any given time. Such identification, however, becomes difficult as more participants are added, especially for participants that only receive audio data. This is because prior conferencing applications do not provide any visual or auditory cues to help identify active speakers during a conference. Therefore, there is a need in the art for conferencing applications that assist a participant in quickly identifying the active speaking participants of the conference.